Letters&Lovenotes
by xHoldonTillAmanda
Summary: Two people Forced to stay Away...Will Their Love Conquor?
1. Dance

Chapter 1!

Kaitlyn Was A Quiet Girl...Kept to herself...Never Went Out with the girls. She only Had One friend Aj lee...She was popular around the lockeroom. They Were Completely different. Aj Was Dating The WWE Bad boy, Ted Dibiase. Kaitlyn Hasnt dated Since she broke up with her Ex, Heath Slater.

"Come on Kaitlyn..I know Your Still Upset But it was 5 Months AGO!" Aj said putting on mascarra

"I Cant what If hes there?" Kaitlyn Replied

"Well You Grab the first guy you see And Dance!...Show him what hes missing" Kaitlyn Thought about it for A while Until She said.  
>"You know what your right!" She stood up "I'm Gonna Win Him back" Aj Stood confused<p>

"Wait NO!..Dont do that..Find yourself a new man!" She thew kaitlyn a dress "put that On And No One Will be Able to resist You!" kaitlyn Smiled..."Okay..Ill Do it"

_At The Party_

"Kaitlyn..Cheer Up!" Aj Said while sitting Down beside Her

"Why should i...have you seen Eve all over Heath?" kaitlyn put her head Down

"Oh come on...There Are plenty of guys here!"

"yeah! But they Arnt Heath!" She replied

"I Give Up..Im goin to dance" Aj walked off.

"Hey..are you okay?" a guy said..kaitlyn Lifted up her head

"cody? Why are you talking to me?" kaitlyn seemed Surprised

"Because..You seemed upset..And I Wanted to see if your okay" he said sitting down beside her

"oh..Thanks but its just...never Mind" She said Putting her head Down. Cody Wrapped his arm around her

"Hey Its Okay..." Kaitlyn Was to upset to even know that cody was even taking a Interest In her. kaitlyn Looked over to Heath..And She ran outside..Cody Ran After her And stopped her

"Listen..You dont need that jerk..Okay your better than that!" Cody said while Holding her hands.

"I Love him tho!" Kaitlyn Turned Away. Cody Turned her face back to look at him

"Kaitlyn..Theres Always Other guys..Some will treat You so much more special." Kaitlyn Smiled

"See..Theres A Smile." cody Said as he chuckled

"Thanks Cody.." She bit her Lip..Did she like cody? Was he the other guy shes been looking for?

"No Problem. Just Remeber Your way Awesomer Than Heath..The Ginga Ninja2 They Both Laughed before cody said.." You wanna Dance?" kaitlyn Smiled. "Sure..i would love to"

Kaitlyn And cody Danced The whole night...kailtyn knew somethin Was there. She didnt know if she should ask him out..Should she wait?

"Hey, Kaitlyn?" Cody said taking her hand

"Yeah?" She relpied

"You wanna go Out Somtime?" His face went a little red. Kaitlyn hesitated..

"Oh.. You dont thats Okay I Understand" Cody Said Before she could answer

"No no no no..I Really want To" Kaitlyn Smiled.  
>"oh Good..I Mean Cool" Cody said Trying So Act cool<p>

"Btw dont try to act cool..I like You the way you are" Kailtyn Smiled...Cody Smiled Back


	2. Arn't You happy For Me?

Ch.2!

Kaitlyn And Cody Where walking to cody's car

"I Had Fun cody" Kaitlyn Said While She Shivered

"You look freezing!" Cody took of his jacket and wrapped it around Her

"Thanks" Kaitlyn Smiled..She hadn't felt like this in a Long Time!

"Listen kaitlyn, I Really Like you..and i dont want anything to go wrong before it even Starts so...do you wanna keep this private?" Cody asked

"Are you ashamed of me or somethin?" Kaitlyn Seemed Surprised

"no no no..Its just you know what the WWE lockerooms are Like..They Tear Great Relationships Apart" Cody Smiled Waiting For a reply

"I Guess Your Right..but i have to tell aj she will kill me if i dont" She smiled.

"Okay" He said.

Cody drove Kaitlyn Home. They Sat In The Car And Talked about the knight before Kaitlyn Walked to her House Door. Aj Was Sleeping When Kaitlyn Rushed In.

"Kaitlyn! I Was Sleeping...And Where Did you go i was lookin for you!" Aj Said

"I Was Dancing...With Cody!" Kaitlyn Nearly screamed.

"Wait..Cody? Why?" Aj seemed Dispointed

"Why not..He was so sweet to me and Somethin just clicked" Kaitlyn Could hold her excitment.

"Cody?...There Where Plenty Of other guys There..Like Justin Or Randy, I Mean C'mon" Aj Sat up in her bed.  
>"Wait i thought you would be happy?..." Kaitlyn Stood up straight<p>

"I Am Its Just.." Aj Stopped.  
>"What Are you jealous?..Or do you just want me to be unhappy so you can have everyone!" Kaitlyn Shouted.<br>"KAITLYN!...Not one of those things Is True...I Just thought you could have done better" Aj Stood Up And walked towards kaitlyn "Kaitlyn..he has a reputation" Kaitlyn Seemed Confused

"He might but..He wasnt like that Tonight" kaitlyn Was angry that aj was talking down about cody

"Look..Kaitlyn in Sorry..Hug?" Aj put out her arms..Kaitlyn Hugged her but She wondered what she ment by reputation..A Cheater..A Dealer..What?

_The Next Day_

Kaitlyns phone was Going While she was in the shower..Aj Picked it up for her

"Hello Aj Speeking"

"Hey its cody..Is kaitlyn there?" Aj's face went from a smile to Angry

"Listen Cody...if you hurt Her!" Cody laughed

"What makes you think i would?"

"Well you.." Aj Didnt have an Answer

"Ohh I Get it..you dont want me to say anything about You and heath!" Aj Clenched her fists

"Dont say a word!..It Was A Mistake" Aj Worried

"Im not like you...see i dont cheat or even cheat with my best friends Girlfriend or in your case Boyfriend" Aj Went Silent...Kailtyn Walked out of the bathroom.

"Aj..Who is that?...Oh Is that Cody?" Kaitlyn Asked

"Yeah here" Aj Passed the phone to Kaitlyn

"Hey Cody" Kaitlyn Said As She walked into the other room

Aj Takes Out her Phone

"We Have A MAJOUR Problem" Aj Whispered

"Why...?" A guys voice replied

"You know why...!" She shouted

"Ohhh...Wait why Kaitlyns Always Alone who could possibly tell?"

"Cody Could!..She Likes Him"

"Wait What? How could she replace me?"

"UGH Heath No-one cares..Just Find Away To Get Back with Her or at least get cody Away!" Aj Nearly Screamed

"Um..Why Do you care? You have plenty of friends" Heath Asked

"Yeah.." She Looked in the other room Where Kaitlyn was On The Phone.."But Not like Her" Her face dropped As she realised That she could loose her forever.  
>"Dont worry Babe, I'll Fix it!" Heath Said<p>

"Okay..Thanks" She Ended the call And Pretened To be busy.

"hey Aj..Im Going to Meet cody Before Smackdown tonight kay?" Aj Looked At her When tears built up in her eyes. "Okay" Aj Turned Away And continued.."Have Fun"

"Thanks Aj..You Rock" Kaitlyn Picked Up her wrestling gear And Headed out the door.

Aj Lifted up her phine to text heath. "Meet me NOW!"

_With Cody And Kaitlyn_

"Hey cody" Kaitlyn said as she sat at the table

"Kaitlyn...I know i wanted to keep our relationship on the Down Low But I Cant!" Cody Was Excited.

"Really?..Me too" Kaitlyn Smiled

Cody Gets A Text.."Cody, Get Your But down Here! Wants to See You"

"Sorry Kaitlyn..Apparently Vince wants To See Me" Cody Sounded Worried.

"Oh Okay" Kaitlyn Thought to herself "I hope its nothing serious"


	3. I Love You

Ch.3!

In Vince's Office Cody Sat down As Vince finished A Phonecall

"Ahh..Cody." Vince Leaned forward.

"Why do you want to see me?" Cody Seemed nervous

"Listen I Dont Like doing this but.." Vince paused

"Listen Vince...I Love working here dont fire me" Cody Said

"cody im not firing You" Vince continued "Its Just I here You and Kaitlyn Are Dating.."

Cody Was confused.  
>"Well Not really yet...What about it anyway?" Cody Asked<p>

"Well Ive Been Having some complaints"

"Wait Complaints?...Why..By Who!" Cody shouted

"Calm down...We just need you to stop seeing her thats all" Vince tried to calm cody down

"Never...Okay!" Cody Stood Up " I Really like her...You cant do this!"

"I Can..Im the chairman...Its WWE Or Her" Vince said

"Her has a Name...Its Kaitlyn" Cody Went to walk out

"Think what you are throwing away cody" Cody thought for a while

"Fine But...You Cant fire Any of us!" Vince stood up from his chair.

"That Was Never the intension...Just to keep you apart..for the happiness in the lockeroom"  
>"Yeah?...What About me and kaitlyns Happiness?" Cody said as he walked out.<p>

_With Aj_

"Do you think Vince will go with it?" Aj Asked heath

"Yeah Of course...I Am the most powerful in WWE" Aj Laughed

"Yeah right we all know john Cena Is...Its A Known Fact" Heath Turned to her with an evil look

"Not the point!..The most powerful on smackdown"

Kailtyn Walks round the corner to see Aj And Heath. Kailtyn was surprised.

"Why is Aj with Heath?" Kailtyn thought. She was more worried about Cody.

Cody walked upbehind kaitlyn.

"Hey." Cody sighed...

"Oh my god...what hapened? He didnt fire you did he?" Kailtyn paniced

"No...But We cant see eachother..anymore" Cody felt his heart dissapear.

"Wait WHAT!...He cant do that...why would he do that?" Kaitlyns eyes filled with tears

"Apparently he can..Someone didnt like us seeing eachother." Kaitlyns mind started to think...Mabey Aj complained

"Kaitlyn...Even if we cant see eachother..." Cody took Kaitlyns hands "Just Know That.."

Cody was interuppted by Ted

"Cody! My man...We headed for our match?" Ted looked at kaitlyn

"Emm..Kailtyn?" Ted seemed confused

"Yeah ted?" Kaitlyn Smiled

" Why are you here?" Kaitlyns Smile disapeared. Cody turned to ted And Pushed him

"Shes here because i.." Cody got interuppted again. But by Aj

"kaitlyn C'mon We have a match" She drew daggers at Cody

"Aj..Im not aloud to see Cody Anymore" Kaitlyn looked back to cody. She Mouthed "I Love you" But Cody couldnt understand. But Cody muttered Under his Breath " I Love You" Ted Heard Him

"Cody..Dude I Dont go that way!" Cody looked at him...And laughed

"C'mon Dude lets Go"

Cody And ted Walked to the ring While Kaitlyn Watched. Cody Lifted a Microphone And shouted..."We Wont be Apart" Everyone was Confused..Except Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn Cried. Heath Walked over.

"hey...You okay?" Kaitlyn Pushed him out of her way..."Kaitlyn! Dont avoid me.."

Kaitlyn Turned around.  
>"Why shouldnt I?...You broke my heart..And now you are with AJ?" Heath Laughed And Replied<p>

"Oh..You saw my And Aj Kissing?" Kaitlyn was shocked

"Wait KISSING?"

"Yeah..We Kissed Before you left with Aj...Shes So Much better than You" Kaitlyn Stormed off Before Heatn Shouted

"Your nothing!"


	4. Sticking Up For Whats Right

Ch.4!

Cody And Vince Are Backstage  
>"Cody..What do you think you are doing?" Vince said<p>

"Sticking up for Whats Right" Cody went to walk away

"I Can Fire You..And Your Stupid Girlfriend too" Cody Turned And Gave vince a Stare down

"Mabey You would like to re-phrase That?..." Vince shook in fear thinking cody would Hurt him

"Fine! I Wont fire you..And Kaitlyn isnt Stupid" Cody Laughed..

"Your Not as Big As you think you are..." Cody Slapped vinces Face Lightly Before Saying.." You cant Stop Me Loving Kaitlyn" Vinces Eyes Where Shut Tight Until he Heard Heaths Voice

"Cody..Who do you think you are?...This Is Vince mcmahon!" Heath Stated. Vince fixed His Jacket as If He wasnt scared...He only acted like it because Heath would protect him

"Oh..Heath So suddenly you "Like" Vince..After you calling him a.." Heath Interupted him.

"Cody Just Dont underestimate Vince...hes a powerful Man" Vince had a smug Look on his Face As heath Said this.

"Yeah? I Dont See A Man There...I See Nothing but a coward In a suit" Cody turned away Before continuing "Oh and heath...Ted Wont be to happy When I Tell him What Happened" Cody Walked Away Laughing.

_With Kailtyn&Aj_

"Its Our match Next Kaitlyn." Aj Said as she Finished tying her shoe.  
>"kaitlyn wiped away Her tears " Okay Thanks" Aj turned round to see Kailtyns Face All Red<p>

"Kaitlyn...Whats wrong?" Aj Walked Over To Her and Hugged Her "Its Cody Isnt It?" Kaitlyn Released The Hug.

"Yeah...I Cant stop thinking about how we cant see eachother..." Aj Stopped and Staired

"Wait..Mabey you can _See _Eachother...But That Doesnt mean You cant Skype" kaitlyn Seemed confused "Skype?.." Aj Laughed And brought out her Laptop

"You Just Talk through webcam..." Kaitlyn Smiled...Then Realised It Would be To Hecktic

"Its okay...Ill Just Get over Him I Guess" Kaitlyn sighed.

"NO! Okay...Look i havent seen you this happy since we went to The Cinema To See Harry Potter!..Ill Find A Away" Kaitlyn Smiled. The Girls Headed to Their Match.

_And The Winners Of this Match...Kaitlyn And AJ_

Kaitlyn And Aj Celebrated in the ring...Cody Walked down Clapping

"Aj What is He doing.." Aj Shrugged Her Shoulders As Cody Went to Get A Microphone.

"Kaitlyn...I Know they are keeping us Apart But..." Cody Picked Up Kaitlyn And Kissed her In the middle Of the ring.."Kaitlyn..I Love you" The WWE Universe Just Chanted.."Codlyn..Codlyn" Kaitlyn Took The Microphone

"I Love You too But Vince will Never Let Us Be Together" The Audience Boo'd..Cody Took The Microphone And Said  
>"Yeah...The Reason is...AJ!" Kaitlyn was confused. kaitlyn walked over to Get Another Microphone<p>

"Aj? Did you Do this?" Aj Took Cody's Microphone...

"I Didnt Mean It...Heath Forced me too" Heaths Music Hit As he walked down

"Aj..You know i didnt force you...It was your idea" Cody Laughed

"Yeah To Protect Your secret" Kaitlyn looked Around  
>"SHUT UP!" Kaitlyn Screamed "Listen Aj..I Wanna Know Exactly What Happened NOW!" Aj Looked Away "Now Aj!" Kaitlyn Waited for a Reply<p>

"Fine..I Slept With Heath..." Cody Walked Over to Kaitlyn To give her a Hug..But Kaitlyn Wasnt having Any of it. "Kaitlyn..." Cody Didnt know what to do. Kaitlyn Ran Up The Ramp But heath Stopped her.."Kaitlyn...We Are still cool Right?" Kailtyn Looked Away Then Slapped Heath.

Cody Dropped his Microphone And Ran After Her. he Caught up with Kaitlyn

"Kaitlyn...Why Did You Run Away Like That?" Kaitlyn Turned Around

"Oh..I Dont know...Mabey because The Two People I Trusted Lied To me..." Cody Looked At his feet

"Im Sorry..Kaitlyn I Didnt want You Hurt...I Love You to Much.." Cody looked Back Up To See Kaitlyn Crying

"Well You Know What They Say...Love Hurts" Kaitlyn Went to Walk away but was Pulled Back By Cody

"But if You Leave...It'll Kill me." Kaitlyn Looked At Cody..She could see That he ment everything e said. "Please Kaitlyn..I Love You" Kaitlyn Hugged Cody.  
>"Just Dont lie to me..Please?" Cody Felt A Warmth Inside of him That He only felt when He Was With Kaitlyn. "I Promise"<p>

"Cody..." A Voice From the Distance Shouted. Cody Released Himself from The Hug

The Distant Voice Appeared.  
>"Emm...Layla? What Are You Doing here?" Kaitlyn Stepped Back<p>

"Hello...To Tell you Im Back..Remeber? I Went Away For A While?" Cody Seemed Confused  
>"Uh..Yeah" Layla Walked To Cody<br>"I Missed You" She Kissed Him...And Kailtyns Face Dropped her Smile.


End file.
